


The Iceman Effect

by AcesOfSpade



Series: X-Men: Evolution Time Jumps [3]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Recording, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Madrox has decided to sit down and record the history of his marriage. Of course, his husband has a few words of his own to throw in, until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iceman Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Let me sing you the song of I don't even know why I wrote this. Because of this damn cartoon, I've started shipping Bobby and Jamie so freaking hard. I've even named it MultipleIce, or Madrake if you like. I need help. Too many gay X-Men ships. ~~Please don't help me. There is no problem here besides weirdness.~~

See, the thing is, when you're 12 and someone even a year older than you shows you attention, to tend to get infatuated. Fast. That's what happened with me. When I was 12, I met the most amazing person I have ever met, and I was crushing hard after one conversation.

See, my parents died when I was 12. Some freak accident, everyone called it. I knew I couldn't go to a home or an orphanage, because if anyone touched me, there'd be two mes. That's when the Professor came into my life. Shortly after my parents died, he showed up and took me in as one of his students. There were only a few others, the total of us making about 13.

My third day at the Institute, I met _him_. He was tall, handsome, with messy hair and eyes the colour of ice. God, I sound like a chick flick or something.

[He usually does.]

{Bobby, shut up.}

[How about no, Jamie? ;)]

Anyway, he was great to look at. I was the one he came to for assistance in finding where he was supposed to go. Instead of helping him, because I was just as lost he was, we hid under the staircase and he shot icicles at people from his finger. Squatting under the stairs, I'm pretty sure that's when my crush started.

[You sappy little shit.}

{What did I  _tell you_ , Drake?}

[Awe come on, Jamie. I'm allowed to make stupid comments.]

Ignoring him. After that day, I tried to spend as much time around the 15 year old boy as I could. I didn't even know why; I was 12, no one had ever thought of explaining homosexuality or anything to me. I just knew there was this... flutter in my chest whenever I was around him.

We hung out a lot around the Institute, but not much away from. He was in high school, I was a grade eight. It just never worked out right. But when we did hang out, there were lots of ice-based shenanigans that were planned and executed.

[Seriously, Madrox. You're a sap.]

{Screw off.}

[You wish, don't you?]

{You know what... why do I even bother recording with you in the room?}

[You know why..]

{Yeah, yeah.}

Back on track now. As the months we spent together went on, the flutter only got worse and worse. It got to the point where I couldn't breathe right around him. Apparently, I was thinking way to loud about him at one point, and had accidentally projected my thoughts onto Jean. It was extremely embarrassing, but at least she told me what was going on with my heart and my chest and my feelings.

[ _Jean_ , Jean Grey told you what was going on?  **-** he snorted here-]

{Must you comment on everything?}

[Only the funny or girly stuff.]

Why do I even bother? Anyway, Jean helped me realize I was gay, but I kept it to myself for the longest time. I figured that it was wrong, having feelings for another boy. It didn't show up anywhere I looked, making me feel horrible.

[Awe, Jamie..]

After a few years, a little after the Apocalypse situation, I finally came out. I figured that, if we could defeat an Ancient Egyptian mutant, I could come to terms with who I was. Kurt just patted my shoulder, told me in secret he was gay too. It would be another few weeks before he came out to everyone else.

I kept watching  _ him _ when I came out, searching for some kind of reaction. The lack of one actually hurt somehow. I couldn't explain it.

Eventually, he approached me. It had been four years to the day since we met. He didn't say a word; he just leaned forward and kissed me. I was surprised at first, that being my first kiss and all. I had no idea what to do in reaction.

[Wait... that was... that was your first kiss?]

He took my lack of reaction badly, but as he had turned to wander off in dejection, I grabbed his wrist and kissed his cheek. I was 1 6 , he was  19 , and for the next six years, we'd be the power couple of the Institute.

We had become instructors, training the new recruits that were coming in every so often. As if it wasn't bad enough training high school kids to use their powers right, the Professor also made us teach the freshman and sophomore kids sex-ed. It was horrible, any of those students could tell you.

After six years of just being together, 22 year old me had a stupid idea. It was coming up on ten years since the day we met, so I planned something. When the day came, we could be found under the main staircase, shooting icicles at people.

Around noon, I dragged him out from under the stairs and got him to eat something. He got really famished using her powers for too long, even after ten years of training.

Once he was done eating, it was back under the stairs we went. Several hours later, we were leaning against the stairs, tiredly laughing. I had been sending a few dupes on wild goose chases just for the Hell of it, and reabsorbing them left me beat.

However, I still had energy for what I had actually been planning. I had to poke him awake, and I sat cross-legged in front of him. There was a small box pulled out of my pocket, which he seemed to focus on.

“Hey, idiot?” I had teased him. “Eyes are up here.” That got a chuckle out of him. The best kind of chuckle; it was tired and breathy.

“Well, it's been ten years since we ditched exploring and shot icicles at Jean and Evan.” I had begun. “Six years ago today, we got together. I think it's time for another monument to be added to this day.” And I asked him to marry me. Of course the idiot said yes, and a few younger students ran away from the stairs in disgust because we were making out. Scott had to come yell at us.

Two years later, and we were married on that same day. Skip forward a half a year, and here we are. A couple of idiot X-Men in love.

{Hey wait, Bobby? You've been unusually quiet. What's up?}

[I... I was your first kiss?]

{Well yeah. Why does that surprise you?}

[It's just... first crush, first kiss, first love, first boyfriend... I was so many of your firsts. I didn't think that was one of them.]

{Of course it was.}

[Wow... I guess I really was that special to you.]

{You were, and you always will be.}

\--Recording cuts out here. If you listen closely to the end, you can faintly hear the sound of a passionate kiss--

 


End file.
